I am Phantom
by Futuramakid
Summary: A DP/I am Legend crossover. Basically, what happens in Amity Park after Kv spreads.
1. Prologue

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

A/N: Sort of a what if story. What if DP universe was affected by the events of I am Legend.

December 25, 2009.  
High school senior Danny Fenton had a good life. His identity was public, and now people knew he was a hero, the colleges all wanted the honor of having him. He, however, let them know he was part of a package deal. You accept Danny Fenton, you accept the rest of Team Phantom as well. Now, however, was a happy time. It was Christmas, and on top of that, one of the biggest breakthroughs of the millenium had been made. Man had found a cure for cancer. And he was to be among the first generation to have it. The syringe stuck in. It stung a little, but that was normal. Little did he know, this breakthrough would change the world in a way nobody would ever expect...

March 14, 2010.  
Danny was in his room, watching TV with Sam. She leaned into him. He had an arm around her. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair. A clump came off. He slid off the bed in shock. He stood back to the wall and looked at her. Her skin was changing color rapidly to gray. He edged his way to the door. Her yellowed eyes went into slits and she let out a low, moaning roar. He rushed out the door and down the stairs. His family all were succumbing to the same features.  
Danny doubled over in pain. He had no idea what had happened. He ran down the stairs and barricaded himself in the lab. He looked to his skin. It was paling. He had to seperate his ghost half... That way he could save everyone! He was losing coherency in his thoughts. He jumped through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Danny Fenton dropped to the floor. Danny Phantom, however, hung in the air a moment. He realized what was happening. He could see Danny changing. He threw Danny out of the lab through the barricade, and listened. There was much roaring, and he could hear fighting outside the door...


	2. Chapter 1

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

A/N: Sort of a what if story. What if DP universe was affected by the events of I am Legend.

March 14, 2011- Present day  
Daniel Fenton is effectively dead. Kv got to him. Made him one of them He's lucky, in a way. If he were immune, he'd be crushed at what his current life would be. How do I know? I used to be Daniel Fenton. I have dedicated myself to helping those who are left. I am but a Phantom. I am the shadow of who he once was. I have walled myself in the Fentonworks lab. I will save them. It's what he would've wanted. It's why he split me off. Biology never was my best subject, but I've been learning. I've been learning fast. Using samples I salvaged from what was left of Amity Park's blood bank, I've figured out what Kv is. The cancer vaccine. It evolved, mutated, into what got us. I figured out that 90 percent of people died. 9 percent were turned into the monsters, like Sam, Daniel, and his family. However, a slim 1 percent managed immunity. I am currently researching ways to reverse the effects of Kv, using Tucker's annual backup of the internet that I managed to salvage... All I use, I have salvaged in the day, when they cannot come out. I believe I am the last survivor of the Kv outbreak. I have one companion, and he is very limited on conversation... The Geek-bot. I'd rather the Goth-bot, but hey, if wishes were horses, I'd need a stable.  
A blaring alarm goes off on one of the old, neglected ghost alarm systems. Since Kv, they're the ones scared of us. I walk over to look. I am surprised at what I see. "Ecto unfriendly, above Amity Park."  
I realize who it is. Uncy Vlad has decided to pay a visit. I have to dissuade him... A halfa with Kv is TOO much to risk...  
I go intangible, and do the unthinkable. I leave Fentonworks at night. I fly up into the sky, above the cloud layer. The sky is still blue up here. As is a familiar face. In typical manner, Vlad floats waiting for me.  
"Ah, Daniel, my little badger... Grown up now, I see," he quips.  
"Plasmius. Leave this planet. Now. You don't know-"  
"Who I'm dealing with? Please, Daniel, stow the heroics."  
Vlad lunges at me like a lion at its prey. I plead with him as I try to push him off. It's night, we don't want to be out there now.  
"Listen! I'm NOT Danny! We split off long ago. I am Phantom. And trust me, you don't want to go down there!"  
"I think I do," Plasmius says, smugly.  
The 2 of us, locked in combat crash into a darkened building. The sound of shuffling feet surronds us. I look around. We're surrounded. I see some animal bones on the ground. A past meal of the monsters. One gives off a moaning roar. The next picks it up, until my eardrums are bursting at their cry. They approach us slowly. Vlad is terrified. Understandable. He still has the human side to put up with.  
"Vlad, do as I say if you want to live," I tell him. He nods, an expression of terror on his face. I grab a hand.  
"Let me lead."  
I go intangible, and phase us underground. The monsters lunge at the spot where we previously stood. I phase us out of the building. I rush to Fentonworks, setting off all of the precautions I set up to keep them out- UV lamps and rigged buckets of vinegar. I lead him in, and get down into the lab.  
"Wh...what were those things, Daniel?" he asks me, a tinge of fear in his voice.  
"Again, I'm not Daniel. Not anymore. And those 'things' are what's become of the human race. A cancer vaccine mutated into a virus... It killed 90. 9 were turned into those monsters. But 1 were something even worse. They were immune. Forced to watch the world crash around them, and eventually starve, die at the hands of the monsters or go insane from their new solitude. Best I know, I am the only survivor on earth," I explain.  
I let that sink in. He is dumbfounded.  
"But I think there's hope. I've figured out what Kv did to them. Now I need to figure out how to reverse it," I tell him.  
"Biology, hmm? That was something I was particularly good at, Phantom..." Vlad begins.  
"You want to help?" I ask.

"Phantom, I may not be a pillar of moral strength, but even I have respect for my race," Vlad says, slightly insulted.  
"Good. But, first I'll need you to revert to human," I tell him, "Thanks to your carelessness, you've been exposed to the airborne strain of the pathogen."  
He pales slightly, then complies. I scan him. He's clean.  
"...lucky for you, you're fine. You would appear to be one of the 1 percent of immune individuals."  
He lets out a sigh of relief.  
I extend a hand.  
"Welcome to the team, 'Uncy Vlad'," I tease him.


	3. Chapter 2

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

He flinched as I broke the skin with the needle. I hold in a chuckle.  
"What?" he asks aggravated as I draw a sample of his immune blood.  
"You. The big, bad, villain is being a baby," I say, grinning at the irony as I remove the needle.

He smiles lightly. I'm glad to see it. I prefer funny, joke-around Vlad to cocky, serious Vlad any day.  
"Now, I put it under the comparison microscope..."  
I walk to a desk. Using some solid tubing and 2 microscopes, I've made a makeshift comparison microscope, enabling me to look at 2 samples at once. I place Vlad's sample in one, a normal, uninfected sample in the other. I carefully let a little of my Kv sample into each. I study the events that follow carefully. In the normal sample, Kv infects the red and white blood cells, turning them into carriers to spread Kv through the bloodstream. In Vlad's sample, however, the white blood cells easily fight Kv, eliminating it.  
"Interesting..."

"What?" Vlad asks.  
"In a normal sample, Kv infects the white blood cells and red, turning them into Kv carriers. However, in you, the whites are easily able to combat Kv and eliminate it... Almost as if you had an extraordinarily strong immune system..." I think aloud.  
"I see," he says.  
"If I could replicate your immune cells... I might be able to transplant them into an infected sample.. And eliminate the Kv virus!" I say excitedly. I take the two slides I placed the blood on, and sandwich them so Vlad's blood and the Kv infected blood mix. I place them under the microscope again. I look. It's working. Vlad's stronger immune cells destroy the virus, and... are then immediately destroy the host's cells as well.  
"I could've told you that wouldn't work, Phantom. The identification proteins are different, my cells see the hosting cells as foreign tissue. If you would, kindly let me take a look at my cells..." he requests.  
I stand up, letting him sit down. He takes a look at his cells, then the virus.  
"Hmm.. If I could get access to my equipment, I could create a virus to target immune cells. Transplant my immunity, so to speak," he tells me.  
"It'll have to wait, Vlad. The infected come out to hunt at night. We can't risk getting you killed," I say.  
"Phantom, please. If those things are so weak, sunlight burns them, I'm sure I could.." he begins.  
"No," I cut him off, angry at the very thought, "they may be primal and aggressive, but they're still human, and have the potential to be so again."  
He is shocked at my indignation at his suggestion.  
"...very well, Phantom. We shall wait," he says, "where shall I sleep?"  
I hadn't even thought of that. I've been a ghost too long to even consider sleep.  
"I'll get you one of the beds in here. This is the one place they'd have most trouble getting to if my precautions fail," I tell him. I leave, and phase back in with my old bed. I brush the raven hair off of it. I hold a lock of it in my hand a moment.  
"Sorry," I apologize, "I haven't cleaned it since-"  
"You don't have to explain. I figured it out," he tells me.  
I go back to the computer, to chronicle the events of my day. I have a feeling when I'm rejoined, Daniel won't remember who I am.  
"Good night, badger," he says to me.  
"Good night, 'Uncy Vlad'," I humor him.


	4. Chapter 3

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

March 15, 2011  
He's awake. Finally.  
"Good morning, Vlad," I say to him. I've managed to make a breakfast of non-perishable goods. Canned ham, jam, and Spam.  
"Sorry for the lack of variety, I really haven't thought much about food," I apologize, "For a while, I thought I was the only normal person on Earth."  
"It's fine, Phantom. You've gone through solitary. Just like I have in space..." he begins.  
"Oh?" I ask. This has sparked my curiosity.  
"I've been around, badger," he says. "I met a few alien races out there. One thought I was some sort of deity... A 'Great Blue', I believe they called it. I've been craving any real human food for quite a while."  
He quickly scarfed down the meal.  
"Get enough?" I ask.  
"Yes," he says.  
"Good," I tell him, "Now, this equipment, where would it be? The Rockies, here, or back in Wisconsin?"  
"It'd be in the Rockies, with my cloning equipment. That's where I did most of my experiments relating to biology," Vlad explains.  
"Think you could fly there by night, or will I need to haul out the old Specter Speeder?" I ask.  
"I'd appreciate a small rest from flight. That was all I had to do, out there in space," he tells me. I wonder for a moment if he's bluffing. If he just sat feeling sullen the whole time, and is making this up as he goes along.  
"Then we better get going," I tell him. I go back down into the lab. Though a bit dirty, the old launch tube is still working.  
"Come on down, Vlad. About time to go," I call. He walks down the stairs into the lab. He takes a look at the Specter Speeder.  
"We're going in that old thing?" he asks.  
"She may be an old bird, but she can still fly like an eagle," I tell him. I climb into the driver's seat.  
"You don't have a pilot's license!"  
"That's right. I don't."

I grin at him.  
"Let me drive!" he asks.  
"No," I say, "I know this thing better than you."  
He is silent. I launch. We go under, then soar above Amity Park. It is a disquieting image. Abandoned cars all stand still. Not a single light is on. It is as if the city is entirely dead. All the cities we pass over are in the same state of stillness. 

Finally, we begin approaching Vlad's rocky mountain lair. It is in near pristine condition. Unsurprising, considering its relative isolation. I land it on the helipad. We walk to the door. It is slightly rusted, but swings open upon a good pull. The silence in the building is comforting. No monsters to worry about out here. We make our way in. The place is covered in dust and cobwebs.  
"I'll go into the kitchen and get some non-perishable food. You can pick out the supplies you need, and I'll fly them on the way back," I explain. He nods.  
"That's the kitchen," he says, pointing to a doorway. I go in. It's pretty nice. Of course it is, it's Vlad's.  
I open the cupboards.  
"Soups... some vegetables... canned meats..." I say to myself, grabbing enough to last a few months. I go and load it into the speeder, and rejoin Vlad. He's in his lab, picking over his equipment.  
"Electron microscope... A gestation pod... Solution centrifuge.. And of course my chemicals..." Vlad says to himself.  
"Got it," I say. I stack it in my arms, "that all?"  
"All I can get from here," he replies.  
"Good. Get to the speeder. I'll fly this back."  
He nods. I go intangible, and take off to the helipad. I see Vlad off and fly alongside him. We arrive at Amity Park at just about sunset. The infected are just beginning to become active. Vlad and I get in just before they can leave their shelters. We get down into the lab quickly. I help him set up.  
"Just out of curiosity, why the gestation pod?" I ask.  
"Controlled conditions. We'll need to test the cure at some point. For that, we'll need one of them. The pod is really just life support and vitals," he explains.  
"So how long until we have to get one of them for your test?" I ask.  
"It all depends on how complex my immunity is," he informs me.

I nod. He leans busy over his equipment. I walk to the computer, again chronicling the day. After around 10 hours of intense work, he cries out "Eureka! I've done it, Phantom! It's working perfectly in our samples!"  
"Good. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, we go monster trapping," I tell him. He gets in bed and is out like a light. All that's left is to hope it works... 


	5. Chapter 4

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

March 16, 2011.

"Wakey wakey, Uncy Vlad," I tell him playfully. He stretches, and slowly gets out of bed.  
"What do you want for breakfast today?" I ask nonchalantly.  
"Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have picked up chicken soup, would you?" he asks. I look to the cans,  
"Chicken soup, coming up," I tell him. I pick up a can. I hold it in my palm and use some ecto-energy to heat it up, then slice the top off with a blast.  
"Impressive," he remarks as he takes the can from me, "what's gotten you in such a show-offy mood today?"  
"Ah, just a bit glad to be close to a cure, so Danny and I can get on with our life," I tell him.

"You speak as if you were a couple," Vlad says amusedly, as he sips his soup.

"No. We were the flipsides of a coin. Heads and tails. Subject and predicate. 2 halves of a coherent whole," I muse.  
Vlad nods, interested.  
"You know, from the day of the accident, I have never been without my ghost half," Vlad say contemplatively, "what's it like?"  
"It's... hard to describe. It all depends on the how. I feel a bit empty. Without emotion, I have no reason for my actions," I tell him, thinking deeply. I collect myself.  
"But, enough of the mushy stuff, today we have to trap one of the monsters," I say matter-of-factly.  
"The easiest way would be a snare trap, but we'd have to be out there at night so they don't burn hanging," Vlad reasons, "so I'd recommend a foothold trap, or a cage trap with a covering."  
"I have no experience hunting, Vlad, so layman's terms, please," I remind him.  
"A snare trap uses rope and pulleys to pull a catch up. A foothold trap grabs and locks to the leg of the catch. A cage trap is quite simply a cage with a door that closes and locks once the catch has been lured inside," he explains.  
"Go on," I encourage him.  
"With as little as a crate and some bait, we could set a makeshift cage trap," he suggests.  
I go to look at our supplies. I have left from my scavenging the city a large crate that I had previously used in transporting supplies. As for bait... Well, animals are scarce food. The creatures are attracted to the very smell of blood, as it means a wounded kill. I get the Geekbot. He was a good companion, but unnecessary now.  
"Well, old friend, I guess this is goodbye."  
I pour a blood sample on his shirt. He can pass for food well enough to them.  
"The needs of the many-"  
"Outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one," I confirm. I programmed him for something like this, using something suitably Tucker-ish, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.  
"Entering Sacrifice-mode: I am, and shall always be your friend. Live long, and Prosper."  
He deactivates.  
"I have the trap," I inform Vlad. We set out. I place it in the middle of Amity Square, in front of the Danny Phantom memorial statue, far out of the shadows, as to keep them away during the day. We leave for home. The rest of the day is not particularly eventful, as we both simply wait for the capture...

March 17, 2011.  
While Vlad sleeps, I set out. It is dawn. I encamp myself on a hill near the memorial site. There appear to be none of them waiting to ambush. The box shakes, and a moaning roar emanates from it. I approach it. One of them steps from behind a pillar of City Hall. It roars aggresively, but cannot move from the shadows. It stares at me, as I carry the box back towards the lab. I go in. Vlad is waiting for me.  
"Decided to go out early today, did we, Phantom?" he asks.  
"If I got it now, less chance of sunlight through the cracks injuring it," I tell him.  
"Right. Well, I guess we should get it in the gestation pod," he says.  
Easier said than done.  
I carry the box down the stairs, to the lab. I open the door. It lunges at me. I give it a small jolt of ecto-energy, just enough to knock it out. He hooks the creature into the pod.  
"Subject is female, good health... Somewhere between 15 and 20 years of age," he concludes upon examination.  
"Does she pass?" I ask.  
"Yes. She's a prime specimen," he tells me. He hooks a small bag of fluid into the pod.  
"This is the cure. If this works, we could cure Kv as quickly as it spread," he says.  
It enters her bloodstream quickly. All that's left is to wait out the effecting period...  
"So,Vlad, what do you plan on doing once Earth is back to normal?" I ask.  
"Leaving. There's nothing for me here. The world hates Vlad Plasmius."  
"Vlad, if this works-"  
"They'll all credit you, the hero, and most likely kill me for what I did in the past."  
"Not I f I have any say in it. You've been a great help to me, and it won't go unrewarded."  
The next few hours were uneventful.  
Her temperature and pulse skyrocket. She cries out in pain.  
"No effect," I comment. Vlad quickly turns one of the knobs on the pod. The pod begins to get colder, in an attempt to save our live specimen. I notice something. As she cools down, she appears more human.  
"Wait... on ice, it works!" I cry out in joy.  
"What?" he asks. He looks up. He notices the color returning to the female's skin, the breathing approaching normal human rate. His face lifts.  
"Excellent!" he cries. I look at a clock. Dusk. I go and set my security measures. Vlad goes to bed. I look at our specimen. There's something eerily familiar about her, but I can't quite place it...


	6. Chapter 5

I am Phantom

by Futuramakid  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither DP or I am Legend.

March 18, 2011.  
Just barely. I look at the clock. 1:00 AM. I hear them. I don't know how, but they got past my defenses. They're IN Fentonworks. I concentrate and maintain a ghost shield. Can't risk them getting to us if they get past the doors. There's a loud thump. Vlad jolts awake.  
"They're trying to get in here... I don't know why. I can shield where we are and the pod, but I can't go bigger without risking its stability."  
The barricades buckle. There's a loud roar, and then a louder crash. The barricades collapse. The room fills with the monsters. One comes to the front. He looks at me, and roars angrily. I look a little closer. On the beat up, ragged remains of a t-shirt he's wearing, I can make out a faint, light red circle.  
"That's Daniel!" I realize. He looks from me to the pod. It's incredible. I never saw evidence for anything like this. I go to the pod again. I look at our specimen. Then to Daniel. Then back to the specimen. I open it for a closer look. It finally dawns on me. Our specimen was Sam. It all makes sense. They got hostile once we got her... Daniel led them in here... But I can't just give her back...  
"This could be a great chance to cure them, if they'd stop," Vlad comments.  
"But the cure only works when they're on..."

It hits me.  
You idiot, you have ICE powers! I let down the shield and cover them in a very thin ice layer. I take a few syringes, and begin distributing the cure, while keeping them cold. It works. The creatures are changing. I have saved the town, if not yet the world. First, I let Daniel thaw out. He is justifiably disoriented.  
"What... happened?" He hold his head in a hand. He notices Vlad.  
"Plasmius!"  
"No, Daniel, he wasn't a part of this... Until he found the cure."  
Daniel is amazed.  
"Plasmius? You cured us?"  
"No, Daniel," he says, "I only developed it... Phantom was the delivery boy."  
He turns to me.  
"I think it's time we became a halfa again, rather than just half," he says. I nod. I lift the Fenton Ghost Cather from its dusty corner. Side 2- Merge. It lowers. It's an odd sensation. He gets my memories, I get his. In the past year, I've lived 2 lives. I approach Sam, out cold in the pod. I disconnect the IV, and lift her in my arms.  
"Sam?"  
She stirs a little. She groans.  
"...Danny?" she says weakly.  
"Yes, Sam. I'm here."  
I look into her beautiful eyes of violet, and do something neither Daniel nor Phantom had done for the length of their existence- I smile a loving smile.  
"I'll always be here."  
I hold her close.  
"Sam, the past year has taught me that at any time, the world we live in could crash around us both... So I want to get this done before it does... Will you marry me?"  
She looks at me. She smiles.  
"You're serious?"  
I nod.  
"As if there was ANY doubt!"  
She pulls me down to her level. We kiss.  
"Sam, I'm going to see if you're strong enough to stand, okay?"  
She nods. I slowly lower her legs. I help her to her feet. She leans lightly on my arm. I move my arm. She manages to hold herself up.  
"Good. That means the town won't need bed rest."  
The people are slowly coming to.  
"Danny!"  
There's no mistaking that voice.  
Mom rushes up to me and nearly chokes me with a hug.  
"You're safe..."  
"Yeah, I am," I tell her, "unless you count my constricted airways..."  
She slowly eases out of the hug.  
"I'm just so glad you're alive..." she says. Over my shoulder, she notices Vlad.  
"You!?"

"Relax, Mom. He's changed. He made the cure that saved us all."  
She looks from me, to Vlad.  
"Then I owe you my thanks," she says begrudgingly.  
All across the room, various townsfolk were beginning to return to normal. I look across the crowd.  
Himself... Sam's grandma... Sam... Mom... Dad.. Jazz... Kwan... Star... Tucker... Valerie's dad... Valerie... Lancer... There had to be more, I think. Then I realize that this really is all that's left.  
"..._The Andromeda Strain_! What happened?"  
I decide I owe some explanations. I get in front of the crowd.  
"Citizens of Amity Park," I address them. I wait. Within half a minute, they are all looking to me.  
"You may remember getting a vaccine for cancer. Well, that vaccine didn't work. The vaccine evolved into a hyper-contagious virus that killed most of the world, and turned the rest into monsters. My ghost half, which I managed to split off, and my companion, Vlad Masters--"  
There is a collective gasp. Figures. He did hold the world hostage.  
"--worked tirelessly for over a year and found the cure. However, if it wasn't for Vlad, and his contributions, you would all still be primitive, aggressive beasts. I suggest this pardons his past actions."  
There is some protest, but one other voice rises above the crowd. I instantly recognize my father's voice.  
"Three cheers for Vladdy, the hero!"

Then, for the first time since I became whole, Vlad speaks up.  
"A kind suggestion, but I've only been here the past few days. My breakthrough wouldn't have occurred, if not for Daniel's groundwork."  
"Agreed," I say, "but what you did was more than enough to earn a pardon for your past misdeeds. You saved the town, and possibly, the world by your help. Thank you, Vlad."

2:45 P.M.  
Now that everyone's immune and rested, I take a list of our people and their skills. Oddly enough, Mr. Lancer is the proud possessor of a marriage license.  
Sam smiles at me. She whispers something into her grandmother's ear. Her grandmother nods. She says something softly, in Hebrew.  
"Mr. Lancer?" Sam speaks up.  
"Yes, Miz Manson?" he says.  
"Could you... marry Danny and I?" she asks.  
"I'm flattered, Miz Manson, but I don't know how to perform a Jewish wedding..." he tells her.  
"I think God would be fine with a fair, traditional ceremony. After all, we don't have enough Kosher witnesses alive for a Jewish wedding," she replies.  
I blush slightly. She's compromising her religion, for me?

"Then I would be glad to," he responds, "though I expect you 2 need some time to prepare..."

5:00 P.M.  
The town is quiet. In the area around city hall, we have made a makeshift stand for Mr. Lancer. Sam and I are in the best we could manage with the city in its current state, our dress clothes from that first dance all those years ago. Gathered around us are all the people who survived.  
"Do you, Daniel Fenton, take this woman, Samantha Manson, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do!" I say, not a single doubt in my voice, or my mind of this truth.  
He turns to her.  
"Do you, Samantha Manson, take this man, Daniel Fenton, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
"You BET I do!" she responds. Typical Sam. Fiery, the way I like her.  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
I lean in. Our lips touch. But it feels like so much more. In that moment, our souls seem to connect. I feel more whole then I ever did. I hear gasps of amazement. I realize that, unconsciously, in my joy, I've lifted us several feet from the floor.  
"Start the dance music, Vlad!"  
Vlad turns on a cheap boombox I scavenged.  
"Don't worry bout a thing

'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!"  
"Heh, wrong disc..." he says sheepishly. He opens it, and replaces the CD.  
A nice, light piano begins.  
"I was born to make you happy.

I think you're just my style.

Everywhere I go,

Tellin' everyone I know,

Baby, I love to see you smile."

We dance in midair. No ground beneath us, just us.

"Don't want to take a trip to China.

Don't want sail up the Nile.

Wouldn't wan' get too far,

From where you are,

'Cause I love to see you smile."

We danced. It's like nothing I'd done before. I'd flown, but this is entirely different.

"Like a sink without a faucet.

Like a watch without a dial.

What would I do if I didn't have you.

I love to see you smile."

"In the summer, in the springtime,

The winter, or the fall,

The only place I wanna be

Is where I can see you smile at me."

"In a world that's full of trouble,

Y'make it all worth while.

What would I do if I didn't have you.

I just love to see you smile.

I love to see you smile."

As the music ends, I take her in my arms. We spiral into the sky.  
"I love you, Danny."  
"And I love you. More than anything."  
At that moment, I know precisely why humanity endures. We endure because we love. That, is the lesson I learned as Phantom.

The End.


End file.
